Dark Monita
'Boss Info' Is she truly evil and bent on destroying Nintendo Land? Or was she merely programmed to act and entertain the theme park guests in ways that the real Monita can’t? The world may never know. 'Boss Fight Details' During this boss battle Dark Monita cannot be reached by any of your attacks. She instead floats back in the background taunting you and summoning different bosses from Nintendo Land to fight you on her behalf. She summons up to three bosses and they are always in the order listed below. When each boss is defeated, it will explode into shrapnel and a large piece of it will fly into the air and hit Dark Monita lowering her health by a third. After the third boss is taken down, Dark Monita will join you on the stage herself and charge forward flailing her fist. Once you get down to this point of the fight any attack, no matter how weak so long as it does damage, will be enough to deal the final blow and take her down. Attacks Greater Bladed Baub: The Greater Bladed Baub comes straight from the Pikmin Adventure attraction where Dark Monita challenges the player. For Smash, the Greater Bladed Baub is fast on its feet and is just a bit larger than Ridley. The Greater Bladed Baub can jump, but typically just from one side of the stage to the other. Low Sweep The Greater Bladed Baub will rear back a bit on its hind legs as it raises high it’s bladed appendages before sweeping forward with them both in an x-pattern as it swings them at the same time low against the stage. Chop Picking a point in the air around the player, the Greater Bladed Baub will swing forward with one of its blades at that spot to knock the player around. Spiral Cut Spinning around itself the Greater Bladed Baub will spin in place and swing out its blades in a slightly exaggerated manner to knock away any foes who have gotten too close. Ice Ridley: Ice Ridley was taken right from the Metroid Blast attraction where Dark Monita sends waves of enemies and bosses at the patrons. During this portion of the fight, Ice Ridley will be flying above the stage and never once land so you’ll have to do a majority of your fighting either in the air or using projectiles. Ice Ridley is seen to be smaller than the Ridley fight present in Brawl. Ice Shot Ice Ridley will fire off a volley of small balls of ice down onto the stage in a scattered pattern. These each deal a small amount of damage individually and come with only a very minor chance to freeze you. This move can also be fired straight into the air if that’s where you are when Ice Ridley decides to attack. Freeze Ray Ice Ridley will fire a freezing beam of energy that can either gire on a fixed point or be swept across the screen. This attack deals strong damage and comes with it a heavy chance to freeze players for a short time. Bomb Drop Doing a flyby over the stage, Ice Ridley can drop several bombs onto the stage which will either explode on contact with you or rest on the stage for a short 1-2 seconds before detonating n their own. Tail Stab While hovering over the stage, Ice Ridley can fire his tail down into the stage to try and stab you. This is a very fast and damaging attack however if Ice Ridley misses you then his tail will be stuck in place for a short time letting you get in some free hits while he tries to get loose. Grab A slow move, but Ice Ridley can try to grab you with one of his claws and squeeze you for damage. You’ll have to button mash to get out of his grasp quickly otherwise he could really put the squeeze on you. Toy Ganon: Taken right from the Battle Quest attraction, Dark Monita has stolen this toy version of the demon king Ganon to fight on her behalf. Toy Ganon doesn’t run around in this fight, but he can teleport so watch out. Toy Ganon is a bit smaller than the Ganon boss fight in Smash Ultimate, but not by a whole lot. Spinning Trident A defensive technique, when this trident is being held by Toy Ganon and thrust in front of him it can blow and negate any and all projectile attacks that impact against it. Sweeping Slash Commonly after teleporting, Toy Ganon will sweep his trident across the stage horizontally in an effort to catch you by surprise. That said this move can still be used without teleporting first. Overhead Chop With a slow windup, Toy Ganon will slash downwards with his trident in a massive arc that can knock you off the stage with ease. Spiked Iron Toy Ganon will summon 1-3 spiked iron balls above him before throwing them downwards onto the stage. They each deal moderate damage, but a strong enough attack can destroy them in mid-air. Dark Monita: Flailing Fist While Dark Monita runs at you, she’ll flail her fist around in a desperate attempt to stop you. However this attack is laughably weak dealing only 1% damage. Soundtrack Boss Battle Medley (Nintendo Land) - Nintendo Land medley of Boss Battle tracks from Nintendo Land including [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5O0IKnJJd58 Pikmin Adventure: Boss Battle, Metroid Blast: Boss Battle, and The Legend of Zelda Battle Quest: Boss Battle]